There's Something About Her
by Soul Stance
Summary: It was a long kiss. It was new. It was electric. It was exciting and I did nothing to stop it. Updates once in a while ;o Needs a bit more time folks..
1. You're a Jerk

**Hello Readers, this is Soul Stance here. Um, I don't write a lot and my stories are always short or unfinished and maybe a bit of a tease coughsakura'sfirstcough.. But here I go again bringing yet another story into this category.. Btw.. I'm more of a ShizNat fan but I saw a pic with Nat and Mai and it just spoke to me lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Mai HiME or any of the characters mentioned in this story not even the non mentioned ones.. Cuz if I did, I'd be getting my staff to start animating the really awesome plotted stories here. Like Monster by ShayP or something..**

* * *

_-I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard-_

* * *

There's Something About Her by Soul Stance

---Chapter1---You're a Jerk---

This morning was, as always, like another. I'd get up at the same ungodly time before the sun even decides to show itself. I go take my warm shower that gets followed up by all that hygienic stuff that I think everybody does like brushing my teeth. I'd put on something comfortable today, a dark purple hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and a normal pair of blue jeans with my awesome Converse sneakers. After I had everything else done followed by a check up in the mirror, feeling quite good with my appearance, took the keys that I had left on the dinner table and left the building.

I was making my way to a friend's house by bus, my car was getting something fixed and my Ducati was pretty loud, though it's a beautiful sounding roar mind you, and I still felt drowsy. I can't operate any machine, even my baby, under the influence, the sleepiness I mean! Once I saw a certain area come into view I pressed that yellow tape button and waited for the bus to stop, then I got off and made my way to Nao's place some blocks away.

My hands were stuffed into their respective pockets on the hoodie. I felt as if though someone was staring at me so I looked in the direction I felt that this was coming from. Then I met eyes with someone who was out on their front porch, getting the newspaper, I assumed. Jeez, not this again. He gave his dark green spiky hair a ruffle and delivered me a sheepish grin, probably from the surprise of seeing me pass by his house.

"M-Morning, Natsuki!" He said in a strained voice, as usual. I gave him a questioning look and frowned in annoyance, he was wasting my time. "Hey there, Takeda." I raised my hand as the quick greet to acknowledge him and turned my head forward as I kept on walking.

He raised a hand to signal me to wait. Oh my GOD, what now?! "Oh, um where are you heading off to, its not a school day today.." He was right, even on a school day I would still have to walk past Nao's house and some blocks more thereafter to reach the high school I attended.

"I have business to attend to." I nodded, tapping my bare wrist and left it at that.

"Oh..Okay.." He mumbled in embarrassment, probably from talking to me and annoying me as usual. He and I used to be friends in grade school before he started getting all lovey-dovey on me, after that I just ignored him, even all throughout high school. I noticed something when I had turned around for the last time. Already on the way back inside his house I said in a louder voice for him to hear, "Oi, Masashi, you shouldn't be wearing boxers that don't help you keep a secret."

His brows knitted in confusion and his brown eyes looked down to reveal a bump in his boxer shorts. He blushed furiously and dashed into his place with a loud slam. I gave a small chuckle at his reaction and almost burst out laughing when I heard his mother scold him for slamming the front door.

Already a house away and on the opposite side of the street a little breeze rolled in all of a sudden and blew my hair in my face making me panic and trip on some uneven concrete. "Gah!" I shouted and closed my eyes with my arms flailing helplessly in front of me. Awaiting my fall, it never came.

"Hey, are you alright there?" A smooth voice asked me worriedly. Wait, what just happened? Why in the hell am I smelling this lavender scent? Where was it coming from? So many questions but I really wanted to know! Whoa why was this person so soft..? I unconsciously snuggled into the person's chest area. The person gave an almost inaudible grunt that kind of sounded like a moan. I opened my eyes and looked up at the person who was holding me in their arms. I blushed deeply and yanked myself away from this stranger. I saw a girl with carrot colored hair, the huge chest I made a home in, and a bag of groceries. She also had a red face and muttered something beneath her breath. "S-Sorry!" I bowed quickly at neck breaking speed.

"I'm just so so so sor-what?" I stopped mid sentence, the girl was currently looking down "I ..just can't believe it.." The girl muttered again. "Oi, listen I'm feeling really stupid right now, I'm so sorry I know that was a total violation of your space and…and.. " I began to lag on my words when she started to quiver and her grip tightened on the bag with some bread sticking out.

"Always…always about the…" the girl continued. I knew I could just leave if I wanted but I wasn't inconsiderate I mean Jesus H. Tap Dancing CHRIST I just put my face into some girl's boobs!! I couldn't just abandon her after she kept me from bruising something like my face and THAT.

Then I swallowed, this girl was starting to shake violently and she really looked like she need an outlet of some sort before she exploded. Then speak of the Devil, she slapped me right across the face. "JERK!"

I just stood there really quiet and looked at a street pole because she slapped my view there. I heard her footsteps and could tell that she had run away from me. I put a hand on the cheek that was causing me trouble. Then I snapped back to reality once the cheek started to throb painfully. "OI, WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but the girl had disappeared and some neighboring people were looking at me with a -I think I'm going to call the cops- look.

Then I made my way to Nao's house and rang the bell. She was taking forever.. Jeez does she want to be late… She had a voice box thing in the front for security purposes since she lived alone with her parents overseas. "Umph, who is it?" The girl asked with total annoyance clear in her voice. "Who do you think it is?" Then silence. I kept ringing the bell till I heard her yell a super loud okay. I rolled my eyes when I heard the door unlocking. "Oi, why are you even here, Kuga?" Said the messy red-haired girl who was rubbing her eye and gave a loud yawn. Clad in only a T-shirt and underwear I pretty much suspected that she forgot that we had work today and just woke up. Then she took a good look at me and smirked, "Heh hey, what's with the bruise? Got in a fight with another sidewalk again?" She stood aside to let me in and did not stop there, "So who won?" I cursed a colorful string of words under my breath as I made my way to her room upstairs. "Oh, guess you lost huh? Seven for the Sidewalk and zero for Kuga." Well for some reason Nao decided to keep track of how many times I tripped on a sidewalk over this month. The only difference between this time and others is that some girl called me a jerk and Falcon punched me.. well slapped, but same difference. I was hounded with questions as to what happened after the redhead brought me a pack of frozen peas.. lame assed help but hey it worked just as good.

After I surrendered and told Nao how it actually went down she burst out laughing. I glared at her but she didn't stop. I heaved a huge sigh and got up to go to her drawer. "Okay, enough laughing, get your ass ready for work."

"What are you doing with my clothes?" My best friend asked. "Well I'm helping you get ready, now go take a shower but make it quick." I said in a seriously serious tone. Nao just crossed her arms, "Gah, I hate work.. but it sure does give me benefits.. I'll do it.." she lifted her arms completely up in defeat. I took the opportunity to grab her shirt and pull it off of her. She gasped, covering her chest with her arms and looked at me with a blush. "C'mon. ." She giggled right after her initial surprise. "That's kinda kinky of you.. you know?" "Listen Nao you're the Bi one so I'm going to have to decline here." I sighed.

"HEY!", She pouted, "I WASN'T OFFERING MYSELF TO YOU!"

"SHOWER!" I shouted while opening her bathroom door.

She gave me a really peeved look and blushed too. "OI! LISTEN HERE, KUGA!"

I grabbed her by the arms. "SHOWER!"

Nao pulled on the arm I was using to lead her to the damned bathroom. "Kuga.."

"Huh?" Was all I could say when I turned to look at her and then she took advantage of my distraction and got loose of my hold. She turned the tables on my hand and intertwined them as she pushed me into the nearest wall having me pinned to it in only her underwear.

"I'll go.. if you help me take off my bra..its quite troublesome.." she gave a fake innocent blush.

"Um.." I just looked into her lime green eyes and then at her bra. Eyes. Bra. Eyes. Bra. Work. Bra. Eyes. Wall. Ceiling. Bra. Waist. Bra.

"So what's your answer cowgirl?" Nao asked. And I shivered at the mention of cowgirl. That's got to be the lamest word I've ever heard come out of her mouth in an attempt to seduce me.

I grabbed her shorter frame in a hug like embrace with my lips slightly grazing her neck. Nao thought she had me but I immediately lifted her off the ground and yelled, "SHOWER!"

"UNFAIR! KUGA! FOULPLAY!" She squirmed under my hold.

"YOUR TAKING THE SHOWER! I HAVE A JOB I NEED TO KEEP GODDAMNIT!"

I shoved her in the bathroom and before I let go of her, I unhooked her bra and took it with me when I let go. "HEY!" And I shut the door.

Minutes later she came out the bathroom in a small towel and looked at me with a grin, "Happy?"

"It's finally over, you took forever." I groaned.

"Whatever, can you pass me the stuff you got." She asked pointing at the clothes on her bed.

I threw it at her and ran out the room, "Wait for you outside!"

My good old friend exited her house in a hurry to meet me out front.

"Okay, lets go." She grunted.

I smirked, "You're actually wearing the clothes I chose for you."

"Well you were being such a tease, I just couldn't say no." She winked as she got in her car.

"Hmph!" I blushed lightly. Man that sounded so wrong.

I was currently looking out the window of the shiny white car when my mind got distracted and I didn't hear Nao call me.

"Natsuki..Oi, Natsuki!"

"Huh?"

"I said: Duncan Donuts or Starbucks?"

"As long as I get fed."

"The double D's it is then."

I blushed thinking about my mysterious savior.

So we drove away into the rising sun to go to work. Nothing out of the ordinary besides that odd girl. She stayed on my mind all throughout the day, I was trying to figure out what she meant when she called me a jerk. There was something behind that. But what?

* * *

**Um, okay..Phew..Well thank God thats over..I know that this story isn't the best and stuff but its here to bring back my inner creativity that I need as a warm up. Please review and thank YOU for reading chapter One Ladies and Gents! Oh and I will be bringing a new chapter next Friday..I need time to make it good to even read, ya know? But! PleaseReview lmaoo..I'm not desperate =P**


	2. Whose idea was it to mingle

**WHOA..Big Thanks to everyone who left a review...It touched my heart lmao..I see almost everyone who read this fic happened to be on the same boat as me, fans to the ShizNat HOO RAH! Lol, and I saw some MaiNat supporters, its good to see a MaiNat sometimes but..well my feelings belong elsewhere..Haha..Enough chitchat, eh? **

**To Anons: Thank youuuu!! (Killin two birds with one stone)**

**Disclaimer: I do not I do not OWN Mai HiME or any of the characters mentioned in this story not even the non mentioned ones.. Cuz if I did, I'd be getting my staff to start animating the really awesome plotted stories here. Fukka Girlz is a huge yes in my book if I were Sunrise!**

* * *

_-The crowd was getting old  
The disco's back or so I'm told  
But we've got nothing here  
Except a tired set of ears and we say  
Hey mama, I'm something  
Check it out, see what it's all about  
Cos this is soap disco, so charming  
See the floor from a cleaner point of view-_

* * *

There's Something About Her by Soul Stance

---Chapter2---Whose idea was it to mingle---

"She wants to touch me!" Nao sang.

"Whoa oh!" I had to give in awhile so I helped on that part of the sing-along.

"She wants to love me !" Nao exclaimed again.

"Whoa oh!"

"She'll never leave me!"

"Whoa oh, whoa oh, oh, oh!" I said once again. I could of killed myself right there.

"Don't trust a ho!" Nao said for the last time on the song.

"Never trust a ho!" Chie entered

"Won't trust a ho.." Akira mumbled.

"Cause a ho won't trust me." I concluded and heaved a deep sigh as I turned off the engine which cut off the song too..

We had arrived to school for another jaw dropping awesome day, otherwise known as Jawesome. Okay, it was just another boring assed day waking up early as usual and getting annoyed to death by teachers.

But that could have been a pretty good way to spice up the high school morning. I was currently sitting in my homeroom with the school uniform on just like everyone else. Well, kind of. You see, in my school the uniform is a bit casual, for example, blouses and skirts and pants of any color are acceptable. Its pretty much like wearing neat dress clothes to Sunday mass. I just wore a white hoodie over a matching blouse and a light brown skirt with my purple Converse on this time. I could get away with violating the dress code by not passing by the main lobby where there was always some Dean or security guard keeping watch for the violators ..like me. Chie suddenly walked up to sit next to me, we had gotten here early for breakfast because somebody was a little too cheap to buy some. We had lots of time that needed to be killed off. "Hey, buddy, what's happening?" Chie asked in an upbeat tone. She was definitely striking with her short, but cool, charcoal hair and her grayish eyes and her overall features.

"Nothing much, I want to go to sleep." I said as I tucked in loose strands of hair behind my ear. She was sporting a blood red bowtie which she was fixing up right now and a simple white dress shirt with black pants that hugged her hips. Looking quite.. Dashing, she sure knew how to make heads turn with the simple clothing and her flirting which she was better known for. Akira was currently taking a nap, something I would like to do.

"So you're envying her then." My close friend pointed at the other girl. I chuckled, "Yeah."

The contact wearing girl whipped out her sidekick, "We still have.. uh.. ten minutes. "

Then she looked up at me, "What can we do in ten minutes?"

"Sing songs about the good old times?" I asked completely knowing that she had other plans in store.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, totally hilarious. You should be doing standup." Chie snorted playfully.

"Can't you just go on your own..?" I whined not really up today for some flirt watching.

"Nooooope!" the dark haired girl grinned widely. "Okay lets go, but hurry up or we'll get detention for coming back after the bell."

"Ahh, don't worry yourself, Natsuki, I work my magic fast." Chie assured me with a grin.

I just slapped my forehead and heard her laugh as we left the room.

BRINNNNNG! Went the two minute warning bell.

"SHIT!" I cursed loudly on the rooftop.

"Lets get going!" I shouted opening the door to leave.

No one answered so I looked back and saw no one. I tsked and had to go back to where my friend was. She was still making out with some girl she caught this morning. They were having a very heated session.

I blushed when I heard the girl moan after Chie kissed her on the neck. "Chie…GET THE FLEEP OFF OF HER!"

I grabbed her by the collar dragging her down stairs.

"Oi, come to the cafeteria during fifth if your free!" My flirtatious friend called out.

"C'mon, Chie, we're going to be late! The bell rang again issuing that the homeroom doors were to close right now and begin taking attendance. "SHI-" I was about to curse when all of a sudden, "Ara, I didn't know that Natsuki was quite the delinquent." I froze, "-Zuru..?" And Chie just sent a wink, "Hey there, good looking!"

The mentioned girl giggled, "Good morning to you as well, Chie-kun."

My very stupid friend just sent a charming smile.

"Uh.. Shizuru?!" I blinked again as I turned around, "Wh- Whats.. Urm.. What are you doing here?!" I heaved with a heavy blush of embarrassment.

The girl giggled once more and turned in the opposite direction and began walking away, "I'll call your teacher in for some papers while you sneak into homeroom." She turned a corner and we were no longer in each other's line of sight. "Thank God the Kaichou digs you, or else." Chie sighed in relief.

"Uh..Yeah, lets get to class, okay?" I mumbled with a much fainter blush that I felt heating up on my face.

So we sneaked into class which was basically strolling right into the room, Chie with a hand in a pocket and I with my hands in their pockets too. Some guys were snickering some girls were giggling but it was all good. We sat down in our arranged seats and waited until the teacher came into the room.

Mr. Masashi was so gullible that it was easy to say that he was indeed Takeda's father. Yep, that annoying guy's dad was my homeroom teacher and my language one too. Thank the good Guy up there in the sky that his son wasn't assigned to this homeroom. I meant God by the way if you didn't catch that. But I think you did. I'm assuming you did. Okay, you did.

First period was a BLAST! Okay, no it wasn't, it was boring and slow as herpes. So I guess we'll skip right into lunch!

I made my way past scores of human waves on my path to reach the cafeteria. I heard a familiar voice as I passed another hallway which was very much empty.

"Ara, Reito, isn't that going a bit overboard?" A familiar Kyoto-ben accented voice asked.

I halted my steps and retreated near a closed door to hide myself.

"It's Garderobe's idea after that huge incident in their building. " The deeper voice replied politely.

"..Still, mixing the student body with people who are probably less comfortable being surrounded with many new classmates so soon?"

"Hey, this is high school, remember freshman year? It's the same thing." He assured.

"What about their juniors and seniors?" Shizuru sighed, "Ara, they must be feeling terrible about this situation."

"Not to worry its just a month or two and then everyone will return to their own school."

"I hope your right. When should we announce this?" the girl asked.

Reito stayed quiet until he said, "This afternoon right before the bell that signals the end of class."

Say WHAT? Who the BEEP was Garderobe? Why would they be coming here? What the hell?! I immediately made my way past the two who were talking in an empty classroom. Shizuru's crimson orbs saw me and both of our eyes made contact. The clashing forest green versus blood red. She had a look on her face which told me that I had been spotted way before the conversation even started. Just as expected though, she was like a bloodhound when it came to me and she probably could have sniffed me out before I even turned a corner.

But eventually I walked out of her sight and into the cafeteria with a huge frown.

"SAY WHAT?" Everyone shouted simultaneously at the top of their lungs.

"Oi, Kuga, you have got to be kidding me!" Nao breathed.

"Eh, the more girls the better." Chie sipped on her juice carton with a faint blush.

"What type of school is this Garderobe anyway?" Akira asked.

"I have no clue." I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"This just can't be, I mean, would they be sharing homeroom and other classes with us?"

Nao questioned with a visible frown.

"I'm telling you, I have no clue.. I just overheard it, nothing more." I took the final bite to end my sandwiches' life.

"Holy crap, thanks for the newsflash by the way now I can just imagine the horror if they are all some preppy rich kids, " Nao paused, "Actually I could use that to my advantage.."

"Oh my god are going to go after their money?" Akira's brow quirked.

Nao stopped eating and raised the fork in the dark green haired girl's direction, "You know me all too well, Akira, and you're going to help me!" She finished with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You're all crazy," Chie sighed in a romantic way, if that's possible, "and it looks like my date has arrived though, catch you guys later!" And the tall charmer left to go have another session and get another cell phone number.

"Seriously, why am I friends with all of you again?" I asked with a deadpanned face.

"Cuz' you're in denial unlike the rest of us so you need our influence." Nao said seriously.

"Hey, I'm not gay!" Akira chided.

"Well you're hanging with us and I don't see you with a boyfriend or chasing any guys around..soooo you must unleash your full inner lesbian on the students from Garderobe when they arrive."

"Oi, that too, try to keep your claws off the students, we can't give them that impression!"

I scolded.

"Whaaat? No way Kuga! Too much fresh meat, especially their freshest meat." Nao squealed in delight.

"Not their freshmen, oh God do I have to get the Kaichou on your ass." Akira grunted.

Nao put a finger on her lips, "..Hey I wouldn't mind tapping that."

"Nao!" I yelled.

"Sorry princess, I saw her first." she smirked.

"No! If you seriously don't control yourself I will get her on your case myself."

I warned meaning every word, I really didn't want to be mingling around with another school, they were just too different and we could be paying the council a visit if we- no, my friends, messed around with them.

Akira looked at me and spoke up. "I have a free last period, I'll go to the computer room or ask around about that school."

"Thanks, Akira, I really appreciate it." I nodded.

The bell rang again…Once more into the abyss.

_**

* * *

**_

So I have brought you into the world of Natsuki. Believe me, theres bound to be loopholes somewhere as the story progresses but I'll try to be smart..Next update coming sooner than before, busy times and stuff so yeah. Oh, right, and I noticed that some of you are hispanic..HIGH FIVE lol I'm one too so its nice to see. Ha ha..Thx fer reading! Please leave a review! But I'm not desperate! ;P


	3. The girl behind the Mask

**A few reviwed..its..okay..sniffles.. nahh Writing this is practice..It's all cool..but yeah this story will eventually go somewhere..**

**Disclaimer: I do not.. I do not OWN Mai HiME or any of the characters mentioned in this story not even the non mentioned ones.. Cuz YOU HAVE TO BE THIS TALL "====" and I'm this tall "."**

* * *

_-I feel like drowning but the tides too low  
And now I'm waiting for the undertow  
So I  
Stand tall it gets a little better  
I see the wall that we can break down together-_

* * *

There's Something About Her by Soul Stance

---Chapter3---The girl behind the mask---

Okay, I know I've exaggerated a lot on the school hating thing but it's just something not worth the time. Just like right now sitting in the school's massive auditorium.

Our principal stood on the podium radiating power and reeking of alcohol. Wait, what? Oh it's just the gym teacher who was a good friend of my mother standing to the left of me.

"Pst.. Midori, you smell like beer, what the hell have you been drinking?" I whispered to her as I covered my nose and mouth with a hand.

"Hmph! The nerve! I could give you detention, Natsuki!" The gym teacher pouted childishly.

"Oi?" I raised a brow, "You wouldn't."

"Pay attention, Kuga." She stuck her tongue out, "You just might learn something."

Nao, who was occupying the last seat right next to the drinking woman just laughed.

"…Grr!" I growled.

I turned my attention back to the podium and heard our principal speak. "..Good morning fellow students of Fukka Academy.."

And you thought I was going to pay attention.. Hah, that's funny. My friends and I were located on a far corner in the last seats away from the exit doors but in the last row so I took out my brand new iPod and listened to that for awhile. A few good The Secret Handshake songs later and many girls started to appear from the exit doorways. They filed in each wearing the famous Garderobe uniform which was seemly way more strict than our casual wear. The next song on my mp3 player was a song called Dangerous...I think. I didn't bother to check or do anything of the sort. It had an okay but I quickly changed to another before the rap started as the girls started walking down to the very front. I caught sight of a few girls who stood out just seat rows away, a girl with pink like hair that had these weird sausage like ends on her, she looked absolutely peeved about being here. Same thing about the more older students too. Another girl was kind of weird too, she just gave us all a huge goofy grin. She had short spiky hair with two braided ends framing her face. Next to her was an orange haired girl. My eyes widened as I took notice of her. She just happened to be looking my way and made eye contact with me. Her amethyst eyes widened slightly as she noticed who I was, her mouth opened a bit as if to say something.

I was still staring at her as I took off my headphones.

I accidentally stared a little to long for any normal person's comfort. When I noticed it I blushed at the same time she did and she turned away following the rest of the line down there.

Oh. My. Sweet. Baby. Back. Ribs. That girl.. She's going to attend this school too?!

"Oi, Natsuki.. What's up with you?" Nao asked as she kept tapping my shoulder. I was frigid for a moment but then I turned to her.

"Nao, its that girl, she's one of the students.." I choked out.

Nao looked at me with wide eyes and quickly went to sly curiosity. "No way.. Where?" She started searching for the carrot colored girl. "Orange hair, just passed by us." I said as I shifted uncomfortably, sliding down lower into my seat still not believing it.

Their black uniform tops helped Nao find the girl whose hair was hugely contrasting her clothing.

"Jesus, its like a uniform for soldiers." I heard Akira mumble.

Then one of the Garderobe students made their way to meet with our principal. After she said something to her she turned to the podium and proceeded to greet herself to us.

"Hello there, Fukka Academy."

She smiled charmingly at us all. Her blonde locks short like Chie's and a smile that could rival my friend's own.

I could hear some girls of our school already falling prey to this dangerous woman.

I could feel Chie visibly flinch since she sat to the right of me and Nao just sent me a smirk. Our poor friend was going to have some competition.

She was indeed powerful, she got them all swooning at hello.

"Well I guess I'll start the introductions." The woman grinned slightly.

"So the principal of Garderobe could not make it today because she had business to attend to.. Clearly due to all the issues involving the reason we have come here.. Our school was vandalized in a terrible manner that it had much work to be done. Our stay will last for a simple two months.."

She paused before continuing, "In Garderobe we show hospitality to everyone and we believe you will do so as well. So I hope we can get along during our stay here ."

She paused, "They call me Maria Graceburt," she winked at the crowd, "pleased to meet you."

I blinked as the crowd of hormonal teenagers whooped and cheered this stranger known as Miss Maria.

All throughout the day we had to help the Garderobe students give them their books and with plenty of empty lockers to go around they were pretty happy.

Oh my God it was Friday and I just wanted to go home.

But here I was distributing books to girls who would be joining my science class. Oh yeah, Garderobe was an all girls school so the male population here was overwhelmed at first sight of seeing so many girls and hopeful for interaction with them.

"Miss Haruka, where do these go?" Asked a student from that other school.

"Cut the bull Garderobe , we will be sharing this building for a while so you might as well tell me your name."

A bit shocked at the straightforwardness, the mousy looking girl quickly recovered feeling more confident, "I'm Yukino."

"That's much better yucky no!" Haruka gave a victorious hmph.

"Ara, I believe she said Yukino.. Haruka." Came an all too familiar voice.

"That's what I said." Haruka stated matter o factly.

The girl named Yukino giggled a little. Haruka had a faint blush and Shizuru left them at that.

"Ara, Natsuki.." I heard her call even though I was distributing the last five textbooks to the remaining girls.

"Hey, Shizuru." I said lowering my face. I knew she had a thing for me but I didn't know why.

"Now there are two of Natsuki." She stated with a giggled.

"Um.. What?" I arched a brow. Two of me and a giggle..? "Are you feeling alright Shizuru?"

"Miss Fujino, have you seen Natsuki?" Asked a girl with blonde shoulder length hair and glasses.

"Oh, Elliot, hello there. And no I have not, have you checked with Miss Maria..?"

The green eyed girl grinned and bowed , "I'll check that out."

Once in the hallway she began to run crazily with arms in the air.

"OH NOOO!!..NATSUKI I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

I stood there with my jaw hitting the floor.. Okay not really but that was weird as hell.

Everyone else had left even Haruka and that Garderobe girl.

Okay, I admit that I was curious, "Hey Shizuru," Said girl turned in my direction and her eyes seemed to light up. What was up with her today? "Yes, Natsuki, what is it?" She said with special emphasis on my name. It made a chill rundown my spine.

"Um, who is this Natsuki?" I asked feeling kind of stupid to be mentioning my own name.

"Ara, Natsuki Kasuga, is a student from Garderobe and is quite a popular student. She reminds me of you actually."

"Oh.. okay.. I just wanted to know was all." I said truthfully.

"Where are you going Natsuki?" She asked with that special tone saying my name again.. "Home, Shizuru, I'm exhausted." I rubbed my neck and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Does your neck bother you? "

She asked and motioned towards me making her way to my shoulders. Reaching beneath the collared blouse rubbing the skin underneath.

"Ah, Shizu.. ah yeah that hit's the spot." I moaned in delight she was actually very helpful right now.

Then I felt a pair of lips close in on my ear. Just then the carrot haired girl walked in not noticing the situation saying, "Excuse me, I'm here to change a text book, I was tying to find the..the.." When she saw us like we were she looked at me and I saw her eyes feign hurt, they looked a little moist. What was her deal?

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed and ran much like I would have the first time we met.

The girl behind me giggled, some of her chestnut hair falling over my shoulder. "Ara.. It seems we've been caught red handed."

I really didn't like that Shizuru took advantage of me like that and I think I made that girl cry.

"Oi..Shizuru..I have to go.. see you Monday." And akwardly walked away.

I saw her visibly give a little frown. Well that was new, never saw her show much emotion before anyway.

I was making my way home in my car on a rainy afternoon.

But first I had to drop off my friends at each of their houses. Akira was the first to go and she lived farther away and then when we reached Chie's place, a little closer to Akira's area, she walked out without even a goodbye.

I gave Nao a questioning look before I hit the gas again. This time she spoke up after the relatively long quiet ride.

"I think Chie is feeling intimidated." She blurted.

We had reached a red light and I turned to face the redhead, "Oh, you think?"

She smirked, "Oi, Kuga, you saw the way she started acting after Maria did all that wooing stuff."

"I know." I simply said as I paid attention to the road. I started to chuckle. "Maria is stepping into Chie's territory."

"Wait, why are you laughing?" The girl beside me asked.

"Well," I said as I brought the car to a stop once more in front of the girl's house, "seriously, its just a bunch of girls and someone else taking a little bit of the spot light. I'm sure her ego isn't going to be all that damaged."

"I know you're right, we've been overreacting and so has she. But if Maria starts interacting with our girls on more than a 'Hello Miss Maria' basis, we are going to have some trouble."

"Well, that's when we let the doggie off the chain and let it hunt."

I joked with a smirk.

Nao just looked at me like I grew another boob. Then she burst out laughing. "Hah hah hah! You're talking about her like she's some beast."

I sighed. "Well she is usually found getting digits from a chick in heat every twenty minutes you know."

"If she heard you now." Nao's face eased again.

"Well get out of my car wench!" I joked.

"Oh? Foreplay and we're no where near a bed.. Kinky Kuga."

"Oi c'mon!" I blushed. Kinky Kuga was my unofficial nickname with this girl. Jeez.. She only called me that when we were alone though.

She grinned and leaned into my face till both our noses were about to touch.

Her forehead touched mine and I tried to keep my cool by just staring into those mischievous twinkling lime green eyes.

Nao turned her face to the side and slid on mine and kissed me on the cheek. I breathed heavily, then she whispered into my ear, "Goodnight Natsuki." And she exited my car. I watched her as she entered her house.

Nao was a strange friend. She would flirt and play around like that but I just hoped it was all good fun and not some serious seducing or something. I wasn't into girls, or boys for that matter. I was a flipping asexual as far as I knew.

Another light later I noticed something in the corner of my eye. Standing in the pouring rain was a person wearing some dark uniform. I turned to look and there stood this girl with a school bag over her head. The rain had gotten worse. And then I saw a bit of orange hair and my breathing hitched. Not again.. Why was she in the rain like this anyway? No umbrella either? She was on the left side right where I was going to make a turn she turned and began to cross, not paying the cars any mind. I came to an abrupt stop.

She didn't even notice my car almost close enough to hit her.

I rolled down the window on my side. "Oi, Garderobe, what are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

She was just about to keep on walking when I offered, "Girl, get in my car before you get sick."

It looked like she was actually thinking about it and seemed to be weighing her options. I heard cars start to honk. Crap, she was going to mess with the traffic.

She then tried to got in on the passengers side. "No you sit in the front." I demanded.

She had to surrender and got in the vehicle.

Once she closed the car door I sighed relief and hit the gas.

A few blocks down I realized that I had to take her home but I had absolutely no idea where she lived.

As soon as I brought the car to a stop my head hit the wheel in frustration.

"Um..Listen..I don't even know your name an-"

"I'm sorry." She cut me off. It really was her, the voice that stayed on my mind for days ever since that incident.

One of my brows raised in confusion. "Oi, for what?" I didn't know if she meant the slapping, though that was my best guess.

Then as I looked into her eyes I noticed that they looked quite puffy and reddish.. She had been crying. Oh God what had I done? What did I do anyway?!

"For.." She looked like she was searching for words to explain herself.

"Interrupting you and your.." she stopped again, now looking out the window though I could see her reflection somewhat.

"Me and my what?" I asked calmly, what the duce was she talking about? SPIT IT OUT!

"You and your …girlfriend.." She made a funny face by wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Ha.. Me and Fujino.. I don't think so, girl." I blurted out rather quickly.

"Hey, I have a name you know!" She jumped at me with an angry face and a fist looking ready to attack me. I didn't flinch though, I don't know why. One arm had hit the wheel and the car let out a long honk. But she had gotten super close to my face mere inches away which she later noticed. I could barely hear the noise with her so close. She blushed deeply but I think we were both rooted to the spot since neither of us moved. "What is your name then?" I asked with an uneasy smirk.

"Tokiha.." She withdrew herself and her fighting stance which was all over my seat area earlier. "Mai Tokiha.." she looked out into the window again in shame.

"Well.. Miss Tokiha, where in the flip do you live?"

"Please, that was my mother's name." She looked at me again, this time with a more easygoing smile.

"Call me, Mai. Okay?.. Uh.." she said suddenly realizing that she had no idea what my name was.

"Kuga.. I'm Natsuki Kuga." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck again in embarrassment.

"Wait a sec.. You're the other Natsuki?" She asked in awe with eyes the size of dinner plates.

I chuckled as I tucked in loose hair again. "Oi, what have you heard about me?"

"You're a Mayo fiend."

"SAY WHAT?" I asked not believing that the first thing people are telling people is that I eat mayo like a black hole??

"Joking.." She put her hands up to assure me. Then she put a finger on her chin as her thinking pose. "Though the Natsuki I know is a real mayo fiend yet she's in a lot of school activities and on athletic teams… And really popular too.."

"That's a lot of stuff." I yawned.

"You sound unimpressed."

"Cuz I do some of that stuff too but I stick to the outside world and work fer my money."

I said which was followed by a loud yawn.

"So where do you live? I'd like to get home sometime today."

The Garderobe girl faced me again with a bright smile. "I think I'll walk now."

"Oi?" I questioned.

She jabbed a thumb at the sky, "It stopped raining."

"I'm sorry but if you're going to my school its my responsibility to keep you well."

I turned on the engine and gave a small grunt, "Now, directions or you're stuck in here with me."

Mai blushed and told me where to go. I wasn't going to ask her about the jerk thing just yet. I was just barely getting to know the girl behind the mask.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Er..I was really busy?..Loll remember this is just practice and I see weak points in my writing..this is why I stick to drawin..like fer real.. Please leave a review! But I'm not desperate! ;P OKAY I'M UBER DESPERATE!_**


	4. Concentrate

**My good god aquila..Wow..I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far..er..right? And it has quality..that blinded my day by how much it brightened it..**

**To ze Anons:**

**hyundai:Glad that you like it! And I agree..Swichin it up once in a while is good haha.**

**Me: I'm glad that you're glad that you found this story..And the flirting stuff won't end fer now but its MaiNat ya kno? loll  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not.. I do not OWN Mai HiME or any of the characters mentioned in this story not even the non mentioned ones.. If I did I'd be in Rio right now..drinking gatorade..LOL**

**BTW: Try not to get kinda peeved about the begining..**

* * *

_-Reaching out  
To touch a stranger  
Electric eyes are everywhere  
See that girl  
She knows I'm watching  
She likes the way I stare-_

* * *

There's Something About Her by Soul Stance

---Chapter4---Concentrate--

I was in someone's hold and I squirmed before I discovered who had their hands on me.

"Ohh God. ...Last night was such a blast.. Mmm.. Kinky Kugaaa." Nao moaned the last part.

I froze on the spot. Wait a second.. What happened yesterday? "Oi Nao, what exactly did we do yesterday."

"Spin the bottle.." She answered groggily, I could just feel the smile forming on her lips, "and you just couldn't say no.."

Oh Sheep.. Did I do something I wasn't supposed to do? I unconsciously put my fingers to my lips. I winced. Ugh, my head hurt, I could barely remember anything at all.

"N-Nao, what did I do last night..?"

"You were being such a tease.. not the greatest kisser.. mmm" She had fallen back to sleep completely.

Then it hit me, I really did do something messed up.

I struggled to get out of her hold when I noticed I was only in my underwear.

"Whoa.. just how far did we go?.." I whispered shakily.

"Luckily she fell asleep right on you and then you blacked out."

I turned my head in the direction of the voice… "Chie?" She was standing by the doorway near the bed.

"Can I get some help here?" I asked with a sheepish grin.

"I don't know, Natsuki, you looked pretty comfortable a few minutes ago." The charcoal haired girl smirked, the glare of her glasses kept her eyes from being seen.

I blushed then growled. "Oi!"

After that fiasco and Chie's deeply detailed explanation, I had discovered that she hit the sack with another girl after a game of spin the bottle and that I was very close to hitting second base with Nao.. and according to her.. I wasn't resisting.. So much for my asexual theory..

I had things to do like go to work.. I'd just have to say Nao was home ill in bed.. Almost with me.. Oh jeez.

"Um, Chie, I have work to go to.." I stumbled to get up.

"No, that's alright, I already had a little conversation with your boss.. Why didn't you tell me your boss was a she..?"

Chie questioned with an amused look on her face.

"Uh.. 'cuz then you'd turn her into a school girl and reprimand her by having detention with the teacher for being naughty and then when you leave her the following morning she'd have both me and Nao fired."

"What? How did you know?"

Chie asked bewildered.

The next morning, it was Chie's turn to drive but I simply called her earlier to inform her that I'd be taking my Ducati. She seemed to understand. Sooner or later I was going to have a little chat with Nao and find the cause to all this implied attraction.

I just sighed.

Life was just getting more and more complicated.

Ever since that incident with the girl on girl action, I don't think I've ever ogled girls more than ever before, just blushing as the Garderobe and Fukka girls passed me by. Seriously, asexual identity thrown out a twenty story window.

"Damn you to hell, Nao." I muttered.

I was on the rooftop this time for lunch, alone. The wind blew and some hair brushed on my face.

There was some sort of special event going on in the cafeteria but of course, big groups just weren't my thing.

I sat myself down on the concrete.

I had my iPod on again, this time listening to Deep by Blackstreet.. I had no clue as to why this song was on my baby anyway..

But I listened to the song and it was a slow sexing you up type of song.

It was alright so I set it on repeat while I just thought about stuff.

-Do it in the shower. For about an hour. Move over to the counter. Bang you out. Scream my name..-

"Natsuki!" A voice shouted over the loud music.

I immediately looked back down from my cloud watching, blushing furiously at that odd coincidence .

It was Mai waving at me from the door.. With some of her friends following behind.. Great.

I immediately took off both ear buds and turned off my mp3 player.

Then I proceeded to get up and dust myself off.

She had reached me before her friends did.

"Hey there, Mai.." I said as I tucked in a loose strand of hair.. I didn't hear anything wrong when I said it but she looked away to blush.

Thankfully none of her crew noticed anything.

"Mai?" Well almost.. I never said you'd win the lottery with my luck.

It was that yellow sharp eyed girl with the braids that had spoken.

"Oh um, nothing.." Mai said then looked back my way again… with the look in her eyes?

"I'd like for you to meet a few of my friends." She smiled then let each of them do their thing.

"Oi, I'm Mikoto Minagi, Kendo and track are my specialties. "

She finished with a mature nod this time.

Oh ho.. She was such a kid on the outside but she looked quite serious with that change in attitude.

"Akane Higurashi, pleased to meet you, I.. uh.. work with food." She blushed since it looked like she had nothing else to say.

And then the last girl made her move, "I'm Miyu Greer. I do absolutely nothing but work with machines."

"Wait, machines?" I asked with interest.

I started to feel kind of giddy, kind of like an old aged man at Hooters. I frowned mentally. Wait.. Scratch that. "Like cars and sports bikes and stuff?"

"More or less, anything like that is barely scratching the surface though." The girl replied in a totally cool tone, not snobbish like or acting high and mighty. Heh.. this might be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

"Why all those questions, Natsuki?" Inquired Mai.

"I fix things back at my job, I'm working as a part time mechanic with a friend."

Akane smiled, "That's so cool!"

"You understand all that complicated stuff?!" Mikoto asked with her mouth opened like a gaping fish.

So the bell rang and I noticed that I finally had a class with the Tokiha girl, History or some sort of crap like that.

I was preoccupied with glancing at my neighbor. Or better yet, sneaking peaks at the carrot haired girl sitting in the seat adjacent to me. It wasn't so much herself that was stealing my attention. Okay, a little bit, but mostly something beneath her head, below her shoulders, above her stomach.

I gave a small inaudible sigh as the teacher said something that fell deaf on my ears.

Okay, I was intently watching the two round mounds of flesh on her chest. She was too busy writing notes for a supposed test on Friday that I had heard about earlier. But I made no move to go do that, I was just too damn busy.

I watched her every move from when she picked up her pencil to when she put that very same object to her soft pink lips. I licked my own very slowly then bit my lower lip and looked away quickly.

I let my head fall on the brown desk. Gah! What was wrong with me?! I mean.. I remember when she saved my ass from hitting concrete but those THINGS are just there.. Mocking me..

Those things that bounced ever so slightly when she raised her hand to answer a question or something.

I could feel the sweat begin to bead down my face.

I looked at the clock on the wall. Oh..jeez..There was no way in hell I'd be getting through this period alive anytime soon. Class had just started like ten minutes ago and suddenly a frown formed on her features. Then she asked the teacher something. Uh, I'd better pay attention to what was she was about to say.

"I didn't receive the textbook for this class yet."

Wait..could that have possibly been my fault when she had come into the room where Shizuru was doing that weird stuff to me? I had a strong feeling that it did.

"O..Oi." I spoke shortly after the teacher gave her permission to share.

Her head turned in my direction with a relieved look on her face, "Would you mind if you shared your textbook with me?"

I knew that this was going to happen. I blushed at the idea of having close contact with her this time. Especially contact with those double D's, I assumed, so close to me.

"O..Of course..not..Go for it." I barely choked out.

She got up and moved her chair over and then went back for her book bag. The class was silent as they watched which led the girl's face to flush in embarrassment for disrupting class.

Then the class used this distraction to their advantage and started to talk amongst themselves till the teacher shut them up.

I sighed some as I opened the book to the page that Mr. Sakomizu had instructed.

All through out that class it felt super awkward as I let Mai have the honor of flipping the next page.. Still watching her cleavage with absolute concentration.

"Natsuki?" Mai asked.

I jolted in surprise about to pick up a pen when I heard a faint giggle.

"Oi?" I whispered with a raised brow, "What's with you?" I asked with a fake expression while I clenched a fist inside the pocket of my hoodie. Oh god.. Talking to her was starting to become a problem.

She suddenly put a hand over mine. I immediately felt my face heat up.

"Um.. Your hand is covering the page." She pointed with the very same hand she now lifted and I just watched as I let her move my mine.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized as I buried my face in my arms on the huge desk , still leaving more than enough space for Mai to read the textbook with ease.

A little bit later, things were coming to an end.

"Okay, Fukka students, when the bell rings I want each of you to come to the front desk to get back your test papers." Said the teacher.

The lifesaving bell rang and I abruptly stood up about to grab the text book when I noticed something funny.

The carrot haired girl's head was bowed down but I heard the soft snores coming from her.

"Mai..Wake up…" I said calmly. When she did not respond I had to go to the extremes.

"Oi, GIRL!" I yelled in an attempt to wake her quickly.. Five minutes to get to class could go by really fast and I had every intention of not skipping anymore ever since a certain incident.

"NO!! THE SHIP IS SINKING!" The teen shouted in panic, actually getting up from her seat.

I blinked once.. Twice.. Then proceeded to burst out laughing.

After she realized that the cause of her hysteria was all a dream she blushed. "That's not funny!"

"C'mon we got to get to class. Don't be a lag." I chuckled as I went up to the front.

"Ah! Natsuki, just the student I wanted to see." Said the teacher with the afro.

I blinked. "Eh?"

Mr. Sakomizu handed me the paper with a smile on his face, "Natsuki, I'm proud of you, your score was excellent just like before."

He finished saying as he adjusted his glasses after giving me the sheet.

But still had one itty bitty remark to say, "If only you had worked a little harder during freshman year and didn't skip as much.. You'd have been preparing to graduate sometime this year."

I simply hmphed, "Well, things changed, I changed." And left the room feeling a little upset.

I heard Mai shout out a goodbye to the history teacher and followed me.

I had gym next which was nothing too difficult. Some pushups, a few sit-ups, and a lap or two around the gymnasium. Mai was on my tail and I wondered why she was following me.

Then it hit me.

"Hey, Mai." I turned to look at her.

The orange haired girl stopped too. "Yeah?" She asked with such a puzzled look on her face that it sucked that I'd have to tell her.

"What class do you have starting soon?"

"Dance, why?"

"Oh," I paused as I thought about what I should do, "did I mention I take gym and that your class is on the other side of the building."

She went completely cherry red. I smacked my forehead.

I had an idea but I needed to pass though all my courses and this was definitely not helping.

"So, what do I-" She began to say but I caught her off guard.

"I'll take you there." I sighed just as soon as I saw her face light up.

"R-Really, Natsuki?" She looked at me in disbelief, "What about your class, and your teacher?"

Meh.. At this rate, we weren't going anywhere on time, "To hell with all that, lets go." I grunted.

Well as soon as we began our mini joueney through half the school for this girl, and I mean like one foot step already, and the bell rang.

I gave a long sigh as I kept on going. Seeing how much she was doing to me I heard her giggle some.. Jeez, was she really worth it?

You know that thing that people do where they walk their girlfriends to class? Even if they get to their own class late and suffer the consequences like detention or something.

Well I guess that's the impression that the girls in this class were getting as soon as I opened the door and let Mai in.

They began murmuring things and I knew that Mai felt somewhat uncomfortable with all this talk. I whished I could have comforted her in some way. I noticed that the orange haired girl's finger began twitching. What was that all about?

I shrugged it off as a weird way of dealing with so much attention, I didn't know any better.

The teacher I barely knew because I never took this class looked at me with a questioning face.

I started to explain. "This is a girl from Garderobe, she didn't remember where this class took place." And pointed at the floor to emphasize this huge room.

Tokiha nodded shyly in embarrassment, rubbing the base of her neck.

"Very well, Kuga, what are you going to do now?" The teacher asked with clear distaste. So delinquency scarred up my image freshman year, this woman didn't trust me with anything from all the horribly exaggerated rumors she's probably heard about me.

"Well, I have gym class to attend to." I coolly stated. I knew from another unpleasant look that she believed that I was capable of using this as an excuse to ditch after this.

All that stupid teacher's fault, Yamada, because he was asking for intimacy and I declined with a good fist to the face.

I began my walk back to the door when I heard a faintly whispered thanks that was sent my way. I looked back to find all of the students doing a couple of stretches and the teacher telling Mai where to change, then I saw her eyes glance back at me.

My heart fluttered somewhat. I went through the door with a small smile.

It was really a favor that Mai should pay back someday.

I told Midori what happened and as soon as she said that it was being very considerate, she said that it doesn't give me the right to waltz in her class already twenty minutes late.

So right now I had to run six laps around the gym apart from the regular two. I hope I wont be doing any more things like that for her, look at all the trouble it was causing me!

Then a loud clear whistle echoed the room, "Pick up the pace, Natsuki, you used to be on track, remember?"

Midori shouted from her area far from me.

Ah, track was grueling and I was busy with my studies. I was fairly good with a basketball too but that was just a bubble thought.

That girl was really something to make me do what I did. Had I gotten soft or something? Pshh.. Probably.

_**

* * *

**_

**_So...my birthday is tomorrow ..what else is new..oi, if anyone is interested check out my art stuff on deviantart..Please leave a review! But I'm not desperate! ;P OKAY I'M UBER DESPERATE!_**


	5. Walk With Me

**You guys are awesomee.. Sorry its been some time.. But life happened like everyday so I was busy.. ;O**

**To ze Anons:**

**Me: What happens in this chapter is a whole new level of development..=P And thx loll (And I have the link up now)**

**Rad Amber: Thanks loll well here's that update right?**

**moonfang94: Haha, thanks, well here it is! And thx again fer the bday loll =D**

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN. BUT I DO OWN A GUITAR. AND I DAMN WELL DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY IT..HMPH!

* * *

_-I'll be your electric shock  
And with a song, I'll have your heart unlocked_

_If I'm on the radio, radio  
Would you still love me so?  
Or would you turn me off your stereo, stereo  
Will you be at the show?-_

* * *

There's Something About Her by Soul Stance

---Chapter5---Walk With Me--

Somehow I had made it through gym with one small problem today, a limp. It wasn't a really a "hunchback of Notre Dame" kind of thing but if I tried to power walk I'd look pretty foolish. I woke up quite upset with what Mr. Sakomizu had said the other day.

I decided I would need another day alone so I took the Ducati.

Even at school I would just stare at the boring gray tiles. Though I sat in a senior homeroom. I wasn't one of them. I felt left out right now. I felt..alone. Akira would just hang here with me and Chie but she had her own junior homeroom to be in. Her same school buddy, Nao, was also a junior and she was too lazy to go two floors up for ten minutes. Chie was a senior..and I was supposed to be too.

I was left with two choices in my freshman year: leave the school for good or repeat the year and take summer school. That summer my mother passed away from a sickness that was around five years prior. It was a difficult thing to handle.. The dirt bag whose my biological father had left my mother when she was pregnant so no father for support either. I was a broken child.. Thankfully I had my older sister around.. from my mother's first husband who died in a car accident. Alyssa, who was already 21 by the time took care of me.

I was your typical fifteen year old delinquent, skipping school, getting into fights, tagging, making the wrong kinds of friends, and drinking. I would never smoke though. Alyssa told me that my father was a smoker. And I knew he had caused my mother a hard time before I was born, so I made a promise to myself that I would never smoke.

Sophomore year was a big shock for many people who already knew me. It was still a very rocky start as I tried to find a place where I could belong. Most folks were still under the impression that I was trouble. I had to clear my name and cut off all ties with the gang bangers and the dealers with whom I had become buddy-buddy with. Especially the "Yellow Shock" gang. Those fucks were my family and my friends.. Until I got caught for tagging the name in the subway. It broke mother's heart.. I was so stupid back then..

The bell for the beginning of class echoed throughout the halls and first period was about to take place. I had a convenient free today second period, it seemed to be the only highlight of today..ha.

First class was history or whatever. With that girl again. Today I felt kind of depressed. I couldn't really face her without thinking about those things again. Or the fact that those girls got the wrong idea. Wow she was getting me into problems I didn't really need..

"..suki.." a voice called.

"Natsuki Kuga!" the same voice shouted.

"Eh?" I snapped out of it.. My sight went from the wooden desk to amethyst eyes. Then I realized I was staring.. So basically she stared at me stare at her..

I turned away. Nice one..

"S-Sorry," I blush then shake my head, "what was the question?"

"I'll repeat again."

School ended with its final bell of the day. I casually made my way to the lockers where mine was. After a combination, a click and a slammed locker door, I began to put stuff away and I left.

Well I was about to.. Before I got interrupted by that cute girl again..Wait what? I mean she's pretty good looking. I mean it's a damn compliment! As I was having an internal battle with myself, Mai asked me a question. All I heard was "walk with me."

I could have died from how heated up my face got.

"Oi?" I asked with a sheepish grin.

"Would you like to walk with me to my house?" She asked again.

"Umm.." I just stayed there thinking it out. Wow it was taking forever.. HEY! Maybe I could ask Akira to come with me.. Yeah, so I wouldn't have to go alone. NICE.

"W-Why?" I stuttered as I tucked in a loose strand of hair.

"I want to repay the favor."

So there was awkward silence for the first ten minutes. Akira had this really nice grey messenger bag that I just kept staring at.

"So Mai.. You're a junior?" Akira asked with a stifled yawn.

Well at least Akira was trying to break the silence but I was a quiet as a log on fire. Well the log says nothing when its on fire ya know so its- oh my god she's pulling on my jacket sleeve.

"Eh?" I asked. What in the good lord's name would posses her to break into my bubble space.

"Hellooo.." Mai then waved a hand in front of my face. "You did the same thing during history!"

"What, space out?" Akira grinned widely.

I took the hand, "Oi, I have a bubble. You are in my bubble."

"Empty as airrr." Akira laughed.

Mai Hmphed, "No wonder."

"OI, I'M RIGHT HERE." I said agitatedly deadpan.

By the time we got to her house I had noticed that I never let go of her hand. We walked like that together for two blocks. How could I not notice a warm hand on a chilly day like this? How could she not say anything? And Akira just died laughing the whole way. Damn how did I not see that.

Mai went up the stairs and took out a silver key to unlock the door.

We waited until she invited us in, "C'mon you guys." Inside it was really warm too, cozy looking, nice furniture, the smell of gingerbread? The hell?

We kicked off our shoes as we got inside Mai yelled, "Takumi, I'm home!"

"Welcome back! I'm upstairs, I'll be down in five.

"Takumi? Who's that?" Akira asked with slight interest.

"Oh that's my little brother."

"Oh.." The green haired girl said with disappointment in her voice.

Mai grinned, Well hurry, we've got guests!"

"Got cha'!" the calm voice replied.

I was glad that I had gotten fresh air, it calmed me down a lot.

Now I was waiting on the couch with Akira as Mai went upstairs.

I smirked. It was definitely time for revenge, "So Akira.. Why so interested?"

The question seemed to have caught her off guard because she immediately looked at me with a suspicious face. Dark green eyes looking into mine as if to read me like a damn open book.

Well I gave her a playful nudge, "Oi, got something to hide?"

Akira stiffened up. "Nahh, it's not like that..its complicated. She said as she stared at the ceiling to avoid me.

Then we heard the footsteps. Down came the Tokiha siblings. Mai looked a lot better out of such a strict uniform, she looked way better with her own stuff. And behind came this guy, Takumi, her brother. Dark red hair and striking amethyst eyes just like his sister.

A boy that looked to be about the same age as Akira.

Once their eyes locked it was extremely weird to be there. Even though Mai introduced us to her brother, there was only silence. Only two simple words came from both teens.

"Akira?"

"Takumi?"

We had to escape that suspense. Those kids could take care of themselves.

So here we were alone. Together. In the nice green backyard.

"Well.. That was weird." I stated.

"Word." Mai concurred.

I arched a brow. "Word?.. Dude did you just hear yourself?"

She gave me a look, "What, I can't say that?"

I felt myself heat up again when she put a finger right above my chest.

I couldn't let her go all ninja on me again so I grabbed it. Though it turned into intertwined fingers when she loosened her hold.

"Oi, it just sounds weird when you say it, I'm just saying." I stated with a smirk.

"Hmph!" And she bumped me playfully so I did it rougher as payback. But then she used a lot of force in her comeback and next thing you know, half her body was on me and I was on the ground, I looked at her from where she was. I don't think she seemed to mind though. Arms supporting her from going straight down on me. Just a blank stare faced me. The simple words "I want to repay the favor" Echoed over and over again in my head.

Her head then lowered ever so slightly. This special flicker came back into her eyes. Those lavender orbs began to burn with something foreign. Her lips parted slightly and my breathing picked up. There was a tint on her face as the sun set. I slowly closed my eyes as she lowered herself till the girl closed the distance between us.

It was a long kiss. It was new. It was electric. It was exciting and I did nothing to stop it.

I felt myself unable to breathe but I wouldn't dare move, or I'd have to open my eyes and go back to my current reality.

Sadly though, air was a necessity we couldn't kick off the list. Slowly Mai parted from my lips though she didn't move far just about a centimeter apart and then she licked my lower lip.

"Mai." I felt exhausted now and denied Mai by turning my head sideways, "

I have to go.."

She went in again but at that same moment I held her as I lifted us both back up.

She looked away feeling embarrassed?

"..I'm sorry."

"..I have to go."

And I went inside to go get Akira but she was nowhere to be found.

I really wanted to leave. Right now. So bad.

I heard a light moan.. Coming from upstairs.. Great.

I walked miserably up the stairs with the speed of a carrot. Once upstairs I tried to find the noise the room was coming from. Once I did I suspected the worse. Was that Akira and Takumi?

I already knew the answer to that but it was a fact that I had to swallow. I gently and very silently opened the door just a crack wide to see inside.

There was Akira pinned under Takumi who was currently shirtless. Akira held the Tokiha boy's head with her arms, kissing him passionately as he started to unbutton her jeans.

Tha fuck.

Wait, then they must have know each other before today just as the shock implied. I mean two teens don't just jump at a chance of doing the bunny dance at random. And I was feeling weird watching this unfold. What if they dated before but never got the chance to..? Oh jeez.. Eww.

I cupped my mouth after I just grossed myself out.

These Tokiha horndogs!.. I'm never coming back.. Not even for a Christmas gift..

I knocked on the door violently, immediately panicking the younger teens into stopping and scouring about for their clothes.

Well before they tried to make a sorry excuse and come out of there all hot and bothered I said, "Too late..but I'm not telling your sister..just don't come outta there all hot and bothered, calm down. Akira, I'm going back to the school. Be ready when I bring the motorcycle around."

Well Akira left the house with her head somewhat down..ashamed of being caught red handed! Well I ruined the Tokiha's chances at shabangin us..

Sadly for me..that same night Akira realized she didn't have her bag. I'd have to go back and see those Tokiha tonight. Great, this definitely won't be weird..Ohhh jeez..

* * *

**_Well.. I think that went pretty well..Please leave a review! But I'm not desperate! ;P OKAY I'M UBER DESPERATE!_**


	6. Kids

**First off.. I'd like to say hello and please don't kill me. -Sigh- Life has been happening 24/7 and I was so close to saying goodbye to this story. But I had made a promise to myself that no matter how long it would take, I would keep going. It's flipping 2010 XD and its actually helping me write this other story that I hope will turn out amazing. Its my big gunn in the making lmao. I was so surprised to find people still adding this story to favorites and alerts.**

**[Um I had to fix the previous chapter a little because there was a car involved and that was impossible when Natsuki only had her Ducati..and other minor details..]**

**Well, lets get this show on tha road before I start crying :P**

Disclaimer: I love Mai HiME and I accept that the great idea for it wasn't mine.. Until I buy rights when I'm rich as hell. xD

_

* * *

_

_-You've got nothing to lose. _

_I've got nothing to prove._

_Except a love for someone just like you-_

* * *

There's Something About Her by Soul Stance

---Chapter6---Kids---

Damn kids these days, horizontal hustling wherever they pleased. I should have turned down that invitation. I should have stopped that kiss before it happened. I should never have left Akira with that boy. And I should have taken a shot of alcohol before coming here tonight.

And so.. Here I was on a school night getting that grey messenger bag back. I took a deep breath right before ringing the doorbell. The loud ping that echoed only made me even more nervous. I began thinking up ways to handle the situation. I could just go right in after the door opens and say, "Akira left her bag." Get said bag and leave like ho' shit!. But of course real life didn't work like that.

Eventually the door opened to reveal a clothed Takumi. "You're wearing a shirt dude, what a surprise." I blurted out with a smile.

He immediately coughed into his hand, his face getting red with embarrassment. "Uh..what can I do for you.. Kuga."

"It's okay for you to call me Natsuki and can I come in first?" After that he hesitantly moved to the side to let me in.

I felt very awkward just being inside but I couldn't be a coward. You're here to get a bag not to talk to Mai, I had to remind myself.

"Well, Akira left her bag around here somewhere." I said as I adjusted my bracelet, trying real hard not to feel out of place.

The Tokiha boy rubbed the base of his neck slowly. "Oh..I think its up in my r-"

"How long have you known Akira?" I crossed my arms, I needed answers for what happened earlier today.

Takumi made his way to the stairs, "Follow me."

I stayed in place for a second to think it over before I did as he said.

The stairs creaked a lot on the way up.. Like shit man, horror movie time?

But in all seriousness, I was here for a simple bag, so why on earth did I agree to dwell deeper into this house.

I heard water. Was it raining? No.. this wasn't a rainy month at all. I saw a closed door and realized it was Mai most likely taking a shower. I had a random mental image of a soapy Mai. Which I immediately discarded with a head shake and a flushed face.

Takumi had basically led me to his bedroom where that hidden deed almost took place. He shut the door quietly and rummaged through his closet for something. What type of kid hides his lover's crap in their closet? But as my eyes scanned the room I found that messenger bag I was here for right next to his bed. Cute.

"Aha, here it is." The redhead proudly stated.

"Please come sit here over here, Natsuki." He said politely as he brought over two books.

I sat my dumbass down with a sigh, I'm about to find out the deal here, I should be happy.. yeah right, Mai is like two doors down, I want to leave NOW.

The younger Tokiha opened the first book and began flipping pages until he got to the desired one , "Well..You see.. Akira used to be a boy back in the day."

"Being a Tom is oh so mysterious man." I joked but quickly said, "please continue.. Heh heh." Yeah I could be a dick at times.

Thankfully Tokiha let it slide. Then he pointed out this long haired boy. My god..

"Akira just appeared one day at my school as a transfer student. She was a he up to the point of graduation. And I was madly in love. It was hard to be with Akira. He was my best friend and we did everything together. But then it got awkward when I began to realize I was falling for him. . I was scared out of my mind that I was gay. I kept reminding myself that it was wrong to feel that way about Akira. It almost ruined our friendship."

He gave me a sincere smile. It hurt to look. It showed that he really was torn at the time. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"It turned out that some high profile crazy stuff was going on in her family. I didn't know anything about it until she decided to tell me.. It seemed that an uncle of hers was in this gang and a hit had been put out on the uncle and anyone of like blood. Her father ordered her to go in as a boy in order to protect her identity until they had gotten things under control. I couldn't believe it."

I felt him shake just a little bit, gripping the book much harder.

"And we dated for a while in the summer and through half of Freshman year, that is.. Before she left without a trace."

"And that's when she transferred to my high school." I whispered to my self in surprise.

Takumi must have heard me, " I guess so.." He then put the album aside and revealed the second book that turned out to be a sketch pad, "Look at this here, it was my only reminder that Akira existed and the love I felt for her was real."

I opened to the very first page and was greeted by one hell of a piece. It was a well done portrait of Akira and Takumi kissing. The colors were so vibrant and the details astounding. It was quite breathtaking.

I decided to give the rest of the book a chance with that first page as my incentive. The next ones after did not fail to amaze me. Akira wasn't very artistic at school but she was like a goddess when her hands roamed these blank pages, giving it life. Many images were of Takumi and some of Akira, random sketches and other grand works of art portraying the loving couple.

"Damn, I wish she drew like this at school." I sheepishly grinned at him.

He gave me a smile before I continued, "So what happened here today was that things resurfaced and you guys found yourselves passionately making out?"

His face flushed and it was his turn to grin like an idiot, "Eheh.. pretty much."

Our talk was interrupted by my phone vibrating. I pressed a button to stop it. I knew it was my sister without even looking. I had to go before things got nasty with her.

"You know, you're a pretty good kid Takumi." I said getting up to stretch. I made my way over to Akira's bag and soon after dapped with the guy.

I noticed that the bathroom door was open and the light was off. Which meant that either Mai didn't know I was here or she was just too embarrassed to see me.

Before I left the house with objective in hand I asked a simple question. "Oi, Takumi..Do you still truly love her?"

"Of course I do!" he said with a smile.

"And not just old girlfriend now lets do it. But would you like to rebuild that relationship?"

He gave me a serious look, "Of course.."

"Leave that stuff to me kid, and you two will be back together in no time." I winked.

And just as I left and started walking down to my bike I said, " Oi, say hello to your sister for me, would ya?"

----

* * *

**So here is what's going to happen. The story won't be discontinuing but updates will be random..Ack I'm such a bad person.. ___ Hope you enjoyed.. Please leave a review! But I'm not desperate! ;P AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THATS A LIE. XD**


End file.
